infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Joseph Bertrand III
I dont understand why one editor said that the antagonists from the first game saw cole as a monster. Sasha loved him, Alden just hated him for trying to stop him and trying to steal the sphere, and Kessler was him, trying to prepare him for the beast encounter. And where did he get the whole thing about bertrand respecting him? I would think bertrand hates cole, cause he hates everyone superpowered. Anyone care to edit this?Superchickin86 07:13, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Bertrand: Hitler or Luthor I was wondering if Bertrand was a conduit and I realize this is pure speculation though. Let's think about it really. He leads a group bent on human purity not unlike hitler who wanted the purity of the world for the Aryan Race and lead the Nazis. When you consider the fact that there are rumors about Hitler being jewish (one of the groups he prosecuted and the one he did the most) this makes even further sense as he hates his powers and wishes to be normal. Alternatively he could be going down the Lex Luthor road. Jealous of those with power he seeks to trash the reputation of them with everything he can manage resulting in the Militia. After learning about why all these people have powers he seeks them for his own gain which may involve the power transfer machine to some degree. All in all I think this could make sense as it makes a good contrast as the Beast is to Cole what Doomsday is to Superman so why not have a Lex Luthor-esque character as well. Please let give feed back.Pulseman215 22:08, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Senator Kelly? No... Bertrand isn't much like of a senator Kelly from X-Men he's more of a William Stryker guy. Somone should edit that part ** Well both characters (Stryker and Kelly) have similar views and positions of power, so really either comparison is fitting. Of course, we will have to wait until the game comes out to see just if Bertrand has some kind of secret agenda or not. ** Well, here's the thing. In terms of the X-Men's human adversaries, Senator Kelly is much more of a sympathetic figure, as he doesn't really hate mutants for who they are, but instead how their powers can cause suffering and harm. He actually becomes a supporter of the X-Men in the comics and renounces the anti-mutant cause, only to get killed by a former supporter who felt he betrayed humanity. If I had to compare Bertrand to any of the X-Men's human foes, it would be Graydon Creed of the Friends of Humanity, but I agree with the consenus that we'll have to wait until the game releases to get the full details and draw any conclusive or fully accurate comparisons. Death it says he dies in bad but is alive in good? WTH! he dies either way can someone change this PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! 23:19, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Intelligence Level I corrected an inaccurate piece of information. It was said that Bertrand was just as intelligent as The Behemoth as he was in human form. This is outright stated to be false in both dead drops and even the main plot. ---- Anon